Vacation time
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: Why was she picking him from the airport again? Ah right, because Naruto was a stupid dick! Of only stupid Sasuke didn't decide to visit...


_**Okay random random stuff coming out yet again =D. Well, try to ignore the mistakes and enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters involved here.

_**xXx  
**_  
Naruto grunted as his hand scratched the large digits gracing the very, very creased paper.

"No,no,no! Why wouldn't you just solve your fucking- three-line-equation piece of useless, mind-blowing, did I fucking say fucking already, piece of shiiiiiiit! Argh!"

His blue eyes glowed with satisfaction as he impasted yet another layer of ink. This bitch was going down even if he had to stay awake all night and waste the whole effin pen! Math was never among his good subject, not even close to understanding what were those strange hieroglyphs on the blackboard and what was the teacher doing with that piece of chalk…

Well high school was high school but studying business management and taking advanced math classes was way, waaaay out of his league. A total new level of severe, hard stinking bullshit!

"My mind is so gonna blow up…." Naruto cried alone, in the dim-lighted room. If only Sasuke wasn't such a dick and agreed on taking art classes instead of this…

"Hey freakster!" The door almost flew off its hinges as a small figure ran into the room" I'm going out!"Naruto stared at his little sister with watery eyes and one very childish pout on his face.

""Sakuraaaaa-chaaan!" He sobbed overdramatically " I can't do my homewooork!"

She could only roll her eyes at his behaviour. For a twenty six year old man he was such a pussy. Wasn't he supposed to be the scary older brother that scared every single boy who as much as looked at her? Where was that guy and why hasn't she seen him lately?

"I really don't have time for this…"

"How can you not have time! I'm in the middle of a crisis and you-! You are going out?!" Realization suddenly washed through his body" Wait a minute! You're going out? Why? With whom? When will you be back?"

"Mom, is that you?"

"No, it's even worse!"

"You know you don't have a say in this do you?"

"Says who?"

"Says my fucking ID, my student record book, my driver's licen-!"

"You're only twenty two!"

"Hello? Twenty two? Two-space-Two?" Her fingers drew the numbers in the air before them" It's more than enough for me to just ditch you in your misery right here and now!"

"I'm going to tell mom!"

"We're not living with mom anymore…" The air seemed to tense up from her answer. After the divorce things fucked up big time. Long story short, Naruto was forced to leave and Sakura had to stay behind and deal with their mother's newly developed drinking habit. " Look we're not kids anymore…"The blond realized what he had done but it was already too late. The tale of the happy family was long forgotten, but the memories resurfaced from time to time.

"You know that I do that because-"

"Yeah, yeah…" Her head turned towards the desk where his homework lied forgotten. Emerald eyes scanned the meaningless equations." Just take art classes."

Naruto chuckled lightly. " I would but that bastard-" His face suddenly paled. " Oh my-! What day is it?!"

"Um, Friday?"

"Oh my fuckin-!" He looked at the clock on the wall and nearly fainted." I need a huge favour!"

" Do I want to do you a favour?" Sakura stood in her place with a perfect pink brow lifted up. Why did she have the feeling this won't end well?

"Probably not but you have to! It's six o'clock right now!"

"Yeah, I kinda know that…"

"Listen to me woman!"

"Oh, so now I'm a woman?"

"Would you please cut the crap?!"

"Ok, ok! Don't freak out!"

"You have exactly two hours to pick up Sasuke from the airport!"

Sakura felt her pulse stop. Suddenly there was too much saliva in her mouth and instead of swallowing, she choked. Really, really hard. In the end ,after a series of punches in the chest , she regained her composure. "Sasuke? AS in Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Do you know someone else that goes by that name?"

"And why am I picking up Uchiha Sasuke?"Something in the way she spat out his name made Naruto shiver.

"Because he's in town and his parent's house is in overhaul."

"How did you picture ,even for a moment, that I would agree to that?"

"Oh come Sak! I know he's a tease but you've been through worse!"

"Yes I've been through worse because of him!"

"You'll get used to him!"

"I am used to him! And that's why I do not want him in my house!"

"Our house."

"It's mine since you went to the other side of the fucking country to enter some lame collage!"

"Will you cool the fuse for a sec?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Go pick him up by yourself!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because it's Hinata and mine anniversary today…"

Sakura let out a deep and really angry groan." Only because I like Hinata-chan!"

Naruto's face lit up the moment those words left her mouth. Immediately he engulfed her into a bear hug and spun her around." Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Just get the hell out of my sight!" He quickly placed her down and grabbed his jacked from a nearby chair" Remember, I'm getting back at you with full force."

_** xXx**_

Sasuke waited patiently in the cold. His breath danced in the air, making flimsy shapes of steam. Where the fuck was the stupid Dope and why the hell was it so fucking cold here? Just as he was about to pull out his phone and banish the blond into oblivion, a yellow Nissan Skyline pulled into a stop right at his feet, almost running them over in the process. The front door opened and a short figure with unusual hair stepped out.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. The 5 feet 64 inches short fuse ,that by the way was dressed into a dark coat ,matching baggy jeans and one strange looking silver hood, that covered those bubblegum strands, was actually here, waiting in anticipation to pick him up. What has Naruto just done?

"You've changed."

"Just get into the fucking car before I have a change of hearts." It was going to be one helluva ride…  
_**xXx  
**_

Sakura felt relieved when she finally parked in front her house and stepped out in the cold. It was somewhat refreshing after a long silent ride. Quickly she unlocked the door and entered the warm corridor with Sasuke right on her tracks. Why was there such tension in the air? Or right, because she was so mad at him!

"Alright then! Do not talk to me, look at me, don't even breathe around me!"

"Hn."

"And don't do that!"

"What?"

"That! That one single sound that you think passes for a word!"

"Hn."

"My point exactly!"

Sasuke shook his head chuckling to himself lightly. " Why are you so mad?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Prepare some fucking popcorn cause shit's about to get serious."

"Oh come-"

"Grade school, high school, every possible thing that contains _''school_"! Ring a bell? Not only did you murder every last bit of self –esteem I had left during that time but you always got me into trouble! Not to mention how many tufts of hair I had to rip out from your fan girls, who ,by the way, thought it was fun to fight with Naruto's sister just because I was always around you two! "

"Hey, you were a fan girl too remember?"

"I was _never _a fan girl Uchiha." Her venomous voice sent a shiver down his spine. He was wrong earlier. She hadn't changed even a bit.

"Hn. You're right for once."

"Thank-"

"You were more than that." A playful smirk spread across his handsome features.

She froze for a second. "Don't even get me started on that one."

"Why?" He was moving dangerously close to her frame, which was now caged between the kitchen counter and his modest 6 feet and 43 inches." You never once complained. As a matter of fact I can swear you really did enjoy every single bit of it."

"Sasuke!"

"Hm?" He picked a single strand of hair and fondled it between his fingers. The sweet aroma of rose, mixed with something exotic he couldn't quite put his finger on, drove him even closer. Almond? Yes, definitely almond.

"You cannot do that…" She exhaled sharply seeing how close his face actually was. His breath left a burning sensation over her skin.

"Do what blossom?"

"This. " Emerald pools locked with onyx "You're not supposed to sleep with your best friend's little sister…"

"Really?" He laughed, almost tasting those strawberry lips "Can't recall that stopping me before."

And just like that the sparks , the tension, those mesmerizing onyx eyes, everything disappeared. Sakura had pulled away. She even paced to the other side of the room.

"So that's why you're so mad. Because I slept with you right?"

"Oh my-! No Sasuke that's not-"

"No, no I understand now. I was your first and you-"

""Wha-?! Wrong girl _Uchiha"_

His brows furrowed and after a second realization wrote down on his face." A bit of a ravel on this one…"

Sakura rubbed her temples in disbelieve. Could he really be so indifferent? "How can you be such a … I don't even know a proper word for how much of a dick you are!"

"Wait, was I really not your first?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"For fuck's sake Sasuke!"

"Can't you just answer?"

"Alright then asshole! If it's so important! NO! You weren't my first!"

"Well that explains why you were such a superb lay. "

"Am I supposed to be flattered right now?"

"Hn."

"I can't do this anymore." Sakura 's hands rose in defeat. " I'm going upstairs. "

"Good point."

"Without you Uchiha!" She turned around to give him a piece of her mind but instead she was pulled into something between a tight hug and a hot making out session. Her body was responding to him immediately. Her mouth, already opened for his skilled tongue, moved in rhythm with his own as his hands roamed up and down her body. Why was she always wearing some much clothing?

Within a blink of an eye Sasuke picked her up and practically ran up the stairs, taking two or three steps at a time.

"God, I hate you so much" Sakura breathed heavily in-between his sweet kisses.

"I know. Make up sex?"

"Are you ready to be my first?"

He smirked at her comment and slammed her small body over the bedroom wall. His hands quickly ripped open her shirt. He couldn't wait, that creamy skin was driving him insane with every glace he spared. It was so soft, so inviting, so sweet.

"Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this." He whispered huskily in her ear and unbuckled her jeans. It was amazing how fast he peeled them away and inserted two fingers within her burning core. A deep, hoarse moan erupted from between her plumb lips.

"You do, every single time…"

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of pink hair and pulled down, exposing her neck. His mouth danced around her sensitive flesh, making his voice come out slightly muffed. "You make it sound like we're in a relationship."

She tried to laugh but the animalistic pumping down south made her hiss in pleasure instead." Two years in a row. Ohhhh God, don't stop! I think we're pretty serious."

His lips smashed over hers into a heated lip-lock. Why was she so intoxicating? He couldn't stop wanting her, not after that day two years ago when he first seduced her, not two mounts later when he accidentally came to see Naruto, knowing full well he was back at the university , not after several more accidental visits, every single one perfectly concealed from her older brother.

Her walls tightened around his fingers and, after adding in another digit and several more pumps, she came, moaning in his ear and pulling his hair. She tasted so sweet every single time. It was such a shame he didn't eat her out instead. Definitely mark that thought for next time.

"You're such a dick tease Uchiha…" **(A\N: I know- female not male, just go with it!")**

"Diry, dirty little mouth."

Her fingers glided down his build chest, wondering when the shirt disappeared. Slowly, pulling at the hem of his pants, her hand wrapped around his throbbing erection making him hiss. Her small fist pumped up and down, setting a rhythm.

"Who's the dick tease now Haruno?"

"Is that so?" She stopped her movements " You'll have to excuse me then."

Gritting his teeth with quite a visible frown, Sasuke grabbed both her hands and pinned them to the wall above her head. Frantically kicking away the jeans, his knee parted her bare legs and slowly, making sure no to enter her, he glided his erection over her dripping clit.

"You son of a-" He pushed only the tip inside, moving even slower. "Mmm!"

How he found enough resolve to control himself was beyond him. His body was aching to be inside her, to feel her, to please her. Looks like she had the same urge, because her hands suddenly ripped free from his grasp and she pushed him away. Her eyes glowed with lust when he was roughly tackled on the bed and she climbed on top.

"One of these days Sasuke…" She pressed her forehead against his and lightly glided her lips against his before biting down onto his lower one. He could feel his body going numb from all the anticipation. His palm squeezed her thigh and pulled it so he could position himself at her entrance.

With a mesmerizing smile Sakura stood into a sitting position and took him in. That first taste of the warm and wet sensation made him groan. Her hands rested on his chest for support as she rocked her body back and forward. It felt so good to finally be inside her.

His palms glided up her arms stopping at her head where they grabbed a fistful of hair. Yanking it down he brought her down only to smash his lips into hers. Her hips squeezed tightly his abdomen, making the friction unbelievable. A fierce tongue battle was in action. He wanted to taste her all, every bit of her body, every fragment of that strawberry mouth. Why was she so addicting?

He smiled warmly as he pushed them up into a sitting position. This girl, his sweet little sin, she made everything around her worth a while. Even when they argued she was so charming- biting that tasty mouth without even realizing, the way her tongue flickered when she watered her lips, it drove him insane just from looking. Imagine what happens when he's finally allowed to touch.

Sakura pushed against his onyx head, urging him to continue those wonders on her neck. Her nails clawed at his back as he managed to penetrate deeper and deeper within her with every movement. Good thing Naurto was out celebrating their anniversary or they would both get in some serious shit. It felt so fucking good that even if she tried there were no chances of muting those moans! Imagine if- wait! Why was she thinking about that right now? There was a naked hunk of a man inside her that was fucking her brains out, not to mention the way he pressed all them fucking buttons and made her melt into his embrace! Concentrate woman!

Sasuke's arms tightened around her waist. Sweat rolled down his temples as he increased the pace. She bounced up and down within his grasp bringing them both closer and closer to the edge. Her walls tightened around him just before she exploded into a blissful mixture of moans, cries and shivers. He didn't need anything else. With several more thrusts he followed her down the path of ecstasy.

It was hard to breathe. His body lied exhausted over the shabby sheets with a bundle of pink on his chest. Was he getting older and weaker or was this some serious fucking? When Sasuke voiced his doubts out loud he was greeted by a sincere laughter.

"I hope it was option "_serious fucking_", otherwise we're both getting old for those things." She rolled onto the sheets, looking at the ceiling before turning to the side to steal a glimpse of his handsome face.

"You know I'm always mad, because… I know I can't truly have you."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"You're not a man for only one woman Sasuke. We both know that… besides Naruto will skin you alive and hang you pelt in front the fire place in the living room."

Sasuke stood there, lying on his side staring at her. She was smiling. Smiling at the situation she just described. Smiling that bitter smile only he recognized. Suddenly he felt the urge to grab her. At first Sakura was shocked by his sudden need for proximity. The Uchiha was never one to cuddle. He planted light kisses starting from her hair, down past her sensitive neck, over her jawline only to stop at her chin. He was hovering over her encaged body. Then his mouth melted into hers. It was a slow, tender but passionate kiss. All that lust and sex drive had disappeared, replaced by God knows what. Sasuke pulled away. He leaned closer to her ear and moaned with his sexy, hoarse voice.

"You were always more than a fan girl..."

And then he was gone. She could once again see the ceiling. He was fumbling around the room, searching for some clothes. It took some time but he managed to find his boxers and part of Sakura's clothes – her panties.

"Well it certainly had been a while…" Sasuke chuckled out of the blue.

"What?"

"Since the last time… you know, getting any."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. A player is always a player…

"Six months." His voice surprised her.

"Huh?"

"It's been six months."

"And you're telling me this because?" He didn't say anything just winked before walking out the room. _Six months?_ The fuck was he talking about?

She walked to the bathroom for a quick shower.

_Six months. Six months… SIX MONTHS?!How is it possible for him to be off the market for so long? And what happened around that time?_

Hmm…

_Six mounts… It was the winter vacation so he was back here for the holy-_

Her eyes widened. Did he just? Ohhh , that cannot be! Quickly she wrapped a towel around herself and dashed out the bathroom. Running past her room she grabbed some lingerie and a random shirt. It wasn't ladylike to run around the house butt naked!

Sasuke was downstairs in the kitchen chewing on a package of almonds. By the looks of it he managed to take a shower too since his hair was dripping and he had only a towel, wrapped around his hips.

"Where did you find my shirt?" He tossed some nuts in his mouth and moved to sit on the sofa.

"Earlier, what did you mean? Six months? Did you-"

"I already told you everything blossom, all you need to do is say yes."

"So this means we- you…me-"

"And you were supposed to be the smart one..." He smirked while ogling her. Suddenly the package of nuts flew away and Sasuke pulled her into his lap with his recently freed hands roaming her body once again." Now where exactly is that idiot Dope?"

She kissed him hungrily and parted her legs so she could straddle his hips "It's anniversary night out with Hinata-chan."She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her ass and pressed her even tighter to that growing bulge under their scanty layers of clothing.

"I suppose that means he won't be back till tomorrow morning…?" His hands played with the lace of her panties, pulling them down really slow and groping every inch of newly exposed skin.

"I hope so…" Her fingers wrapped around the hem of the towel." Otherwise it would be-"

"Oh my-! Holy baby Jesus! What the-! Oh. My .Fucking. God!"

_**Earlier…**___

"Hinata-chaan! I'm really worried about those two!"

"Why?" After being into a relationship with Naruto for so long Hinata managed to control her stuttering…well, more or less.

"I don't know! I've seen what they're capable of, how crazy they are and I have a feeling something bad is happening!"

"Do you w-want to go check on them?"

"I don't know. It's our night out tonight." He smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. He was the same sweet little boy from high school." I don't want to ruin it over some stupid hunch! I'm sure they are just fine!"

"L-Lets go Naruto-kun. "

"B-But!"

"I know it won't stop b- bothering you..."

"Oh come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Grab your things N-Naruto-kun, we're leaving…"

_The scene of action…  
_  
"O-oh m-m-my God! S-Sa-Sakura-c-chan!" Hinata almost fainted at the sight of the small foreplay that was going on all over the sofa. Good thing Naruto was there to catch her.

On the other end of the scandal: Sakura jumped away as if she was scalded while Sasuke tried to win some time so she could find something to cover herself. He opened his mouth to try and explain but Naruto was already lashing out on him. Sasuke's jaw cracked as he took that punch. Stumbling over the coffee table he was on the ground with Naruto sitting on his chest and beating the shit out of him. Both males rolled on the ground, changing positions, exchanging hits and curses. The fight raged on while Sakura tried to part them and Hinata stood unconscious, leaning against the coat rack…

xXx

"Ouch, ouch ,ouch! It kinda hurts when you push there Hinat-chan…" Naruto whined as his purple-haired girlfriend whipped away the blood from his face.

"S-S-Sorry…" The scene she witnessed some time ago was just too traumatizing for her.

"Hn. Pussy." Sasuke roared as he supported the ice pack over his aching eye and jaw.

"Fuck you dick face! I'mma hang your topknot above the fucking fireplace!"

"Only because you tore at my hair like a little bitch!"

"Oh yeah? You bit my fucking shoulder!"

"It was salty! Do you even shower?"

"I shower with your mom three times a day hoe!" Hinata squeaked and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Your sister's a-" Sakura bonked him on the head. "I dare you to continue Uchiha…"Her eye twitched restlessly as she calmed herself with another spoonful of chocolate ice-cream. He spoke nonetheless with a devilishly smirk on his face. "I'm doing your sister."

And empty coffee cup flew towards him but Sasuke managed to duck just in time" Let's just not talk about that alright?!"

"Come on Dope, at least it's me."

"Well" The blond snorted desperately but cracked a faint smile" at least you're right about that." They bro-fisted and Naruto immediately withdrew his hand, shaking it wildly. "I think I sprained my fucking wrist in your jaw…"

"Don't worry it's still cracking." The Uchiha grunted in pain.

"Great! " Sakura broke the sudden silence "Now that you're best buds again I want your stuff outta my room Uchiha!" She pulled Sasuke up and pushed him roughly out the kitchen.

"They're not going to unpack are they Hinata-chan?"

"N-No, I d-d-don't think s-so…"

_** xXx**_

_**Holy crap that was long! I really hope you liked it so let me know what you think. Review! Please? =]**_


End file.
